Accidents Happen
by iateabigredcandle92
Summary: Jackie Burkhardt entered a smoke filled basement one day, looking for her boyfriend. What she found was her Zeppelinloving soulmate. He just didn't know it yet. Bad at summarys! please just enjoy &review!
1. Interrupted Introductions

Enter the Forman living room. Red and Kitty are watching the Munsters. Red is complaining that there are monsters but no one has shot them yet.

"Oh, Red, you have no heart!" cried Kitty, in another of her menopause outbreaks, " I married a man with no heart!" she continued in the event of throwing down the clicker, stomping up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door. Red shrugs and picks up the clicker, changing the channel.

The doorbell rings.

"Oh, hi, I'm Jackie. Is Micheal here? He told me to meet him here." She smiled annoyingly and slipped past Red through the doorway.

Red laughed heartily. "You're with Kettlehead? Well, all the idiots are downstairs. If you come back, don't come through this door. That way I never have to see you." He grumpily showed her to the basement stairs.

Jackie skipped down the tacky stairs to the dirty, wierd-smelling basement. When she glanced around the room, she met three sets of eyes. Three sets of bloodshot, puffy eyes. OMIGOSH! They're smoking marijuana down here!

"Uhm," Jackie began prissily, "Is Micheal here? He told me to meet him here. I'm Jackie. Are you ALL Kelsos?"

All three 17 year olds burst out into laughter. A lumberjack-looking girl with no makeup and flaming red hair wiped her laugh-tears away and caught enough breath to answer her. "You think this is Kelso's house? Wow, he hasn't told you anything. This is Eric's house. Your in Eric's basement. Eric, Eric, Eric." She paused and turned to a skinny, girly-looking boy. "Your name is SO funny!" The redhead threw up her hands and burst into laughter again. "My hands are HUGE!"

Jackie scrunched up her nose at the smell of the wastoids. Are THESE people Micheal's friends?

"Helllo, Yackie!" Jackie cringed at the way the creepy foreign boy pronounced her name. "I am Fez. Want to do it?"

"Ew, no. Will one of you please tell me where Micheal is so I can leave?" Jackie trudged through the badly decorated basement to a door in the back. Without knocking, she flung open the door. The moment she did a currently making out couple fell straight on top of her.

"What the hell, man? Doesn't anybody knock anymore?" A curly-headed, scruffy but very handsome boy, shirtless and wearing faded jeans and boots, mumbled. He got up quickly and brushed off his dirty jeans, then helped up the blonde, half-naked preppy girl off of Kelso's new chick.

"See you later, Hyde. Call me." Eric, Fez, and the red headed girl's mouths were gaping open as the class president put on her blouse, ruffled her hair and winked at 'Hyde' as she walked out the basement door.

Jackie sat on the ground haughtily, waiting for this Hyde guy to help her up the way he did to the bimbo who knocked her down. But he just turned and stared at her for a second before rudely asking:

"Who the hell are you and why did you try to get in my room? I was making history with Barbara Manning!" He crossed his arms and waited while she reached out her arm so he would pull her back on her feet.

"Sorry I-" Jackie started but was interrupted by Fez and Eric applauding him.

"Wow, Hyde, Barbara Manning is one of the most popular girls at school who isn't a cheerleader. How did you get her with you?"

and

"Oh, how I wish I had the magical orphan woman-wooeing powers of you, Hyde. The ladies would all be with me, and it would be GLORIOUS! But, you must esscuse me, as seeing you and Barbara make out gives me nnneeeedsss..."

"Hey! Uhm, hello, I was talking. I'm Jackie Burkhardt. And I was looking for Micheal. He told me he would meet me here over 45 minutes ago! And for your information, I'm going to be the new most popular girl at school, so I wouldn't brag about getting a less popular girl anymore."

Hyde snickered at the pint-sized brunnette's attitude. Sure, she was really hot, but anyone could hate her once she opened her mouth. And she would soon learn she could probably mess with anyone-except him.

"Yeah, I figured you were one of Kelso's whores. Bitchy, controlling and annoying...sounds about right. How did you get in here? I thought we were cheerleader-proofing this basement."

Hyde glanced over Jackie's head to Eric, pointing to her and smirking. Eric started wierdo-laughing. He had obviously dipped into Hyde's stash. Eric coughed "BURN!".

"EXCUSE ME? Ehmygod, Micheal better not hang out with you. And I am NOT a whore, or bitchy, or controlling, or annoying! Now you take it back right now or I'll pinch you!" Jackie threatened. No one was mean to her, Jackie Burkhardt, without ruining their reputation.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Hyde scoffed sarcastically while he pulled his Rolling Stones t-shirt on over his bare, muscular chest. "And for your information, Kelso is with Pam Macy behind the Hub, which means you won't see him for another couple hours. See, now you can leave."

The redhead laughed again, but the high was wearing off. "I'm Donna and this is Eric. I live next door, and Eric is my boyfriend. I'm talking like Tarzan." Donna laughed again, and got off the stool on the opposite side of the table from Eric and Hyde and sat on the couch. Jackie crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm just going to wait here until Micheal gets back." She heard groans from Hyde but tried to continue. "I'm a sophmore at Point Place. How do you all know Micheal, and why do you hang out in a stinky basement? Are you popular in Point Place? I'm kind of new. I used to just hang out with sophmores until I got promoted on the cheerleading squad. Is your name really Hyde? That's such a wierd name."

Jackie smiled fakely at them and waited for answers.

"Ok.." Donna started, trying to remember the first question. "We've all known each other since we were kids, except for Fez. He's a foreign exchange student from..." She cocked her head to the side and then looked at Eric.

"Where is Fez from?" Eric shrugged, so she continued.

"Anyways, we just always hang out here because Hyde and Eric live here and I live next door, and well, it has a TV and his house always has food. We don't care about popular stuff really, because if we talk about it, Hyde here goes off on one of his 'The world is controlled by one overall dictator-the Media..' rants and those just aren't fun. And...what was the last one?"

Jackie turned directly to the scruffy boy on her left as she plopped next to Donna on the couch. "Is your name really Hyde?"

"No." He answered gruffly, then turned to the TV.

Jackie squeaked with anger when he didn't say anything else. "Then what is your name?"

"Not important to you."

"Oh c'mon, Hyde, just tell her your name. She'll stop bothering you." Donna said as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" Hyde retorted, pulled his legs off of the table and let them hit the floor loudly, letting Donna know he had no intention of telling this annoying sophmore girl his name.

"My name is Steven, but only Eric's parents are allowed to call me that. Even the teachers call me Hyde."

Jackie put on her best sweet face. She hated saying 'Hyde', it sounded like a guard dog name. "Can I call you Steven?" She pouted her lips a little.

"Not unless you want me to puke, dollface." Hyde said, then smirked at Jackie's angry "Hmmph."

Yeah, it was just too easy for him to make her mad.

_

* * *

_

**A/N-Wellllll? read the next 2 chapters and review like your life depends on it loves!**


	2. Theres a First Time for Everything

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Jackie fixed her hair in the mirror, then applied some pink tinted lipgloss. A week after her first meeting with the wierd friends of Micheal Kelso, she was going back to the basement.

At school, Donna had said hello to her, and she made Eric wave too. Fez followed her around and carried books for her. They were ok, for a red-headed lumberjack, a skinny, smartmouthed guy and a foreigner. It made her more popular to sophmores to be talking to juniors, anyways. But the only thing that really bothered her about her new found friends was Steven. Oooh, EXCUSE her, Hyde. She waved at him once and he completely ignored her and kept on talking to some slut! All of her friends made fun of her for the rest of the day, saying things like-"I thought you said Hyde knew you, you were totally lying," and, "Hyde doesn't talk to just anybody, Jackie. You have to either be a slutty hot girl, a stoner or a partier." Who did he think he was? 'Oh, whatever.' Jackie thought and smiled at her appealing reflection. 'He has to get used to me anyways because I just know Micheal will ask me to be his girlfriend.'

"And then I just told her, 'You know whats a funny word? PICKLEWEASEL!' " Micheal Kelso screeched jovially. He never got tired of that. He was laughing with one hand clutching on the waist of the sluttiest of sluts, Pam Macy.

He must have forgotten that Jackie was coming to the basement that day, because his new found glory was dating two girls at once. He stood by the records and watched Fez and Eric, on the couch, and Hyde, in his chair, chuckle at his little joke.

But soon the laughter stopped when the basement door opened.

"MICHEAL!" the teeny tiny brunette squealed in her shrillest voice.

Suddenly she felt so stupid for trying to look so cute-brown leather chunky-heeled boots with her Jordaches tucked in them, a baby pink, lavender and winter white striped cashmere sweater and a scarf and knit cap set in the exact matching pink shade, complete with pom-pom balls on the ends of the scarf and on the top of her hat. Her soft, romantic curls framed her face perfectly under her hat and her diamond earrings made her mismatched eyes sparkle. But right now they were welling up with fat, wet tears.

"Jackie-I..." Kelso started, but then Pam stopped him.

"Who's that Micheal? I thought you said you were getting rid of the sophmore, and asking me to be your girlfriend." Pam placed her hands on her hips. "Meet me outside."

Kelso looked like he was thinking about it for a second, but then PUSHED past Jackie and raced after the blonde.

An hour later the guys still couldnt cheer Jackie up. They were hoping she would leave, but right after she ran and threw herself on the couch, sobbing. Hyde immediately tensed up and retreated to the freezer. Fez and Eric each took a side of her, and she had stopped the waterworks, but refused to smile.

It would have been a lot easier if Donna weren't out shopping with her mom.

"I think I know something that will put a smile on your face."

For the first time since Jackie entered the basement, Hyde tore his eyes away from the TV and spoke. He had a devilish grin painted across his features.

"OH MY GOD, HYDE YOU ARE SO RIGHT! I FEEL SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! I DON'T NEED MICHEAL!" Jackie, obviously virgin-lunged, screamed. It seemed that the weed affected her ears too, because she was so loud, when she started to talk again Hyde lunged towards her and covered her mouth with both of his hands.

"Jesus Jacks-do you want Forman's parents to hear us? Now talk quieter or leave." He suddenly realized he was much too close to her for his liking and slid back to his seat in the circle. Jackie crossed her thin arms and pouted.

'Damn-she looks really good, but I swear the chick never shuts up. You'd think after losing Kelso she might stop talking for a while. She really is annoying-she's so annoying it almost rules out how hot she is. Almost.' Hyde thought to himself.

"Will you stop looking at me like that? It gives me the creeps." Jackie's face instantly contorted to a hurt look after the scruffy orphan boy said those words.

"Listen, Hyde, I'll make you a deal." Jackie cringed at having to say 'Hyde.' It was just not a flattering name. "I will be quiet and not get mad that you just called me Jack or whatever if you let me call you Steven." She batted her long, dark eyelashes for extra appeal.

"I called you Jacks-not Jack. And under no circumstances are you allowed to call me Ste...that." Hyde growled.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

Jackie decided to take a louder approach. At the top of her lungs, Jackie yelled- "PRETTY PLEASE WITH LOWFAT ICECREAM AND SUGAR AND STRAWBERRIES AND HOT FUDGE AND SPRINKLES AND GUMMY BEARS AND-"

This time Eric reached to cover her mouth but she kept on at her extremely high volume, only it was slightly muffled by his bony fingers.

"FINE! Fine-alright? Just stop yelling for Pete's sake. Red is gonna hear you, and I don't want to get kicked out. Ok?"

Jackie didn't understand what he meant by kicked out, but seeing as she now had power over him she scooted closer to him and smiled a sugary-sweet smile.

"See that wasn't so hard Steven. Now, my second request is that you don't ignore me if I wave to you in the hallways. I want you to come up and say 'Hey Jackie, how's it going?' It's very crucial to my reputation. Promise, Steven?"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Why should I care about YOUR reputation, Burkhardt? I have my own to uphold. One of my rules-Don't be seen in the hallways with snooty, rich, annoying cheerleaders."

Eric and Fez, who had been in an intense conversation about Charlie's Angels, laughed at Hyde's wisecrack. "OOoh, let mea say it. BURRN!" Fez singsonged happily.

Jackie frowned and opened her mouth to start screaming again. "OOH MR FOR-" Hyde grabbed a pillow and stuck it to her mouth. "Whatever, Jacks. I'll do it. Just DON'T YELL!" He removed the pillow from her face.

Jackie smiled.

She had won.

* * *


	3. Forced Hellos

**R&R**

* * *

Monday came all too soon. After an intense night of partying at Jimmy's kegger, Hyde had slept through the entire day of Sunday and was still outraged that Eric came down to his room to wake him up for school.

"Forman, since when have I gone to school on time? I'm zen. I have no restrictions or appointments. School is something I happen to drop by on occasion. To wake up purposely would be corrupt and hypocritical to my being." Steven Hyde mumbled into his pillow while his scrawny best friend jabbed at him with a Star Wars action figure.

"Well, it's your funeral. Red says if you don't get up he'll nail your ass to his car bumper and drive until you cry. And if your gone, I'll have no one to put the blame on when I break something." Eric gave a cheesy smile and shoved Hyde off of his cot.

"Whatever, I'll get up. But I'm gone by lunch."

15 minutes later the Vista Cruiser was packed with Donna, Hyde, Fez, Kelso, and Eric.

"Oh, happy day! We are all going to school together, and with Hyde on time the football, baseball, basketball, track and chess team cannot put me in a locker! WHITIE WILL NOT BRING ME DOWN!" Fez screamed, only to have the other 4 people in the car turn and tell him to shut up.

"Dude, all I know is that I am totally gonna nail Barbara Manning! She and Jackie totally hate each other for some reason too, so it'll make Jackie jealous and she'll come back for more! It's my master plan." Hyde just chuckled at Kelso's enthusiasm.

"Well, I think some of us know it isn't hard to get Barbara Manning's clothes off. Right Hyde?" Donna laughed at Kelso's face.

"AWW, MAN! Hyde already made it with her? This sucks." Kelso crossed his lanky arms and pouted.

By second period Jackie was passing notes and staring at herself in the mirror. It wasn't hard to make her bored.

"Susan, don't you think red is my color? I almost feel like I look TOO good in it."

"Ehmygod, Jackie. Red is SO gorgeous on you. Farrah Fawcett has nothing on you."

"Yeah, Susan's right Jackie. And those brown corduroy bellbottoms with the platform wedges? Chip will NEVER be able to resist you."

Jackie laughed snobbily. Then she pulled on her tight, smooth, straight ponytail until it's placement was perfectly aligned with the dip in her V neck sweater. This was her most "sophisticated" outfit and hairstyle, and it was sure to attract the senior football captain, Chip. She put on one last thick coating of cherry flavored lipgloss, then skipped out of English without writing down the assignment.

Without watching where she was going, Jackie practically ran through the next hallway with her popular friends following close behind. Upon turning the next corner, she slammed right into someone very familiar, which knocked her to the ground.

Steven Hyde began cackling almost immediately when Jackie's tiny butt hit the floor. But the evil glint in her eye and the fact that all her little minions were standing a couple of feet away told him that if he didn't do something Jackie would go blabbing about his stash to Red.

And living in the Foto Hut isn't fun.

So, instead of walking away and telling all his friends about her little spill, he reached out a hand to the beautiful chick who now looked like she was going to cry. Jackie's face instantly lit up and she got a cocky smile on her face when she looked back at her friends.

"Hey Jacks, sorry about that. How's it going?" Hyde smirked at her. It tasted like poison in his mouth to be nice to her, but having a roof over his head depended on it.

Jackie Burkhardt put on her "cool" attitude, knowing every girl watching them was drinking in every move. She decided to push Steven Hyde a little farther. She would just pretend she knew what she was holding over his head.

"Oh, hi STEVEN." She paused to look back at the jaw-drops and gasps from her sophmores. She stepped a little closer to Hyde.

"Are we still going to the Hub later?" Jackie's eyes flashed, challenging Steven to start cracking up.

Hyde grinded his teeth. She was REALLY pushing it. " 'Course," he stammered. She opened her arms very low so her friends wouldn't see them. Did she actually expect him to HUG her?

Jackie spoke under her breath. "Hug me and kiss me on the cheek or Mr. Forman and the police know all about your little marijuana stash." She had a very angered look on her face, and then ended it with, "I don't bluff about these things."

Hyde angrily and gruffly pulled her in and hugged her, then gave her a millisecond of a kiss on her temple.

She is SO paying for this.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Jackie, Steven Hyde thinks you're totally cool!"

"This is almost like, impossible. Hyde never talks to sophmores, he just beats them up!"

"You know, Steven Hyde is a total fox, once you get past the scary part of him."

"I KNOW, he totally is. And you know all he does is go on dates and hook up. I bet he would be a really sweet boyfriend."

"I bet he has a thing for you Jackie. First, he didn't put you in the dumpster when you called him Steven. Then he agreed that you're going to the Hub. Then he kissed you on the cheek! Hyde doesn't do that for every girl."

"Oh my God, Jackie, you have to let us come to the Hub with you and Hyde. We'll just sit in the next booth and listen to him be a TOTAL sweetheart."

Jackie stopped smiling and basking in her glory at that.

"No way. Steven is more of a mysterious kind of guy. And he doesn't JUST think I'm cool, he told me I was the hottest underclassmen he'd ever seen. And you know, he helped me through that whole Micheal Kelso disaster."

The tiny brunette knew she was laying it on a little too thick, but having Hyde just talk to her made her more popular than having Chip want to date her! She wondered what actually dating Steven would do for her. If you were on the outside looking in, you would think that a bunch of cheerleaders would be disgusted at their captain dating a scruffy, mean, joint-smoking bad boy; but it was the opposite. It was like Steven Hyde was forbidden fruit to the clean-cut, rich and popular cheerleaders, and they suddenly couldn't get enough of him.

* * *


	4. Operation Ugly Jacks

** Read.review.enjoy.**

* * *

"Man, I totally need a good way to burn Jackie. She made me look like Forman! She was all, 'Hug me or I'll tell the police and Mr. Forman about the stash.' I hate that chick! Why does she even hang out here, man? I thought you dumped her."

"I did. But how can you blame her? It's obvious that she's waiting around the basement for me. No girl can get enough of the Kelsinator."

"Kelso, don't call yourself that. You have to have, like, done it with a space babe. Like Princess Leia. Man, that would be BITCHIN!"

"I suggest the dark room switch."

"Fez, why don't I just push her in a closet with you? I don't want to be stuck in a room alone with her for more than...oh wait, I would kill myself."

"Hyde, how can you hate something so beautiful? Oh, that is right. You hate everything."

"Exactly, man. And she's like the devil, too. I mean, she's blackmailing me! That's my thing!"

"Dude, I would totally get back with Jackie. She's so hot! And she's...ok well she's...OK she's just hot. But she's really hot, so it works, right?"

"No. Kelso, You need to find a girl who's ridicolusly hot AND cool. Oh, wait there's only one of those in Point Place. And guess what? She's my girlfriend. Yeah, that's right."

"Eric do not brag. You will give me needs."

"Uhm, ok. Hey Hyde, why don't you go all incognito with Jackie. Like, be all nice to her and invite her over in front of her friends, then make her fall to sleep and cut all her hair or dye it or something. Oh, and dress her up in something really hideous, then invite all her friends over and they'll laugh at her, and it'll be AWESOME. Dude, we have so many good ideas down here!"

"You know what, Forman, that's perfect. But I'd take it one step further. Let's say Jackie falls to sleep and suddenly grows a unibrow. And then, I'll take her to the Hub and publicly humiliate her. It's foolproof, man."

"Dude, can I draw the unibrow?"

"Sure, Kelso."

"I cannot believe you all are exploiting such a flower. It sickens me. Now good day."

"C'mon Fez..."

" I SAID GOOD DAY!"

The next day the plan was put into action. Instead of heading straight to Eric's for a little thinking time with the stash, he actually went to the football team where the cheerleaders were practicing. He knew he was sacrificing a lot, but the look on that rich bitchy chick's face when she realizes that everyone is laughing at her was worth it. So, with sunglasses on and cigarette lit, Hyde leaned against the bleachers and waited for the cheerleaders to stop cheering. He winced at the cheesy chants those bouncy bimbos recited while waving their hands around in the air like monkeys. The hot uniforms were the only reason he didn't blow chunks.

"Oh my...Jackie, I think there's someone waiting for you."

"I can't believe this. Steven Hyde is here for you! You should totally date him, Jackie. I bet he cleans up really well."

"Of course he does. And I bet he'll do it for you, Jackie."

"I don't know about this. Jackie, what are you gonna do if he expects you to go all the way? You know he nails every girl he dates."

"Well, let's just go find out already. It's getting cold and I don't want to look bad in front of him."

The 5 short-skirt clad girls, led by Jackie, made their way over to where the epitome of "cool guy" stood. Jackie's mind raced. Did Hyde actually like her? She didn't think she could handle that. She had actually been reconsidering getting back with Micheal, and now his best friend wanted her? Wow, junior guys couldn't get enough of her.

"Hey, Steven. What are you doing here?"

Jackie gave her best flirty smile. The cheerleaders surrounding her soaked it in.

"You know, whatever. Where are you going after this?"

Every girl around him gasped, including a little one from Jackie.

"Oh, just going to meet Chip at the Drive in. Why?"

"How about you get a little taste of the badass life? Blow Chip off, and come with me."

Even Jackie's heart skipped a beat with those last three words.

"I don't know, Steven. We've had these plans for days. Besides, where would we go?"

Hyde took a deep breath. Remember the humiliation. Remember all her freak friends laughing at her. This is worth it.

He took a step closer.

"C'mon, Jacks. We can go hang out at the basement, no one is there. And you haven't properly seen my room, have you?"

Jackie stole a quick glance at her friends. They looked like they were all going to have heart attacks! Then they looked at her. 'What are you doing! JACKIE! If you don't go with him, I will.' Susan mouthed at her. Jackie gave a snooty smile and winked.

"Are you in the El Camino?"

" 'Course, doll."

"Ok, let's go. Later girls."

Jackie smiled at the fact that every cheerleader was either squealing with excitement, shell shocked or burning with jealousy. This was doing lightyears of coolness for her reputation.

By the time they got to the basement, Kelso and Eric were hiding in the old shower. Jackie took off her coat and quickly fixed herself in a compact mirror while Hyde took off his. She took a deep breath-Micheal hadn't gotten to second base with her, and she was almost afraid that Steven would go too fast. If he was going to be her first time, he had to be her boyfriend. And buy her a pony. And roses. And matching t-shirts. And lots of jewelry.

"So."

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"I have an idea. Since that uniform looks really hot on you, do you wanna do all your little routines for me?"

Hyde threw in a smirk. Hey, at least she couldn't talk while she did it.

"I don't know Steven. I'm really tired already."

"Aw, c'mon. Please?"

Hyde smirked even bigger. The more tired she was, the easier it would be to execute Operation Ugly Jacks.

"OK."

After 20 minutes of all of her cheers, plus trying to make them extra appealing for Steven, Jackie was exhausted. She really just wanted to sleep, but she knew Hyde would think she was a baby.

"Say, Steven, weren't you going to show me your room?"

"Yeah, it's back here. Follow me."

As Hyde started back towards his room, Jackie took a deep breath, fixed herself a little, and walked behind him. She still had to look fabulous even though she felt like passing out.

"So this is the closet-" Hyde pointed to a scuffed bedside table with a bunch of tshirts, button downs, cords and jeans all around it. She wondered where all of his shoes were, then looked down. Were those the only pair of boots he owned?

"And that's the bed."

Jackie tensed up when Hyde turned around to walk out, but then realized how close they were standing. 'Just go ahead and kiss him, you already know he'll kiss back.' Her mind told her. She decided to go with that instinct.

A second later they were locking lips. And tongues, at that. Thoughts raced through their brains.

"Omigod, he's a really good kisser.'

'UGH, GET OFF OF ME! Ok, so she's not a bad kisser. But Jesus, it's Burkhardt! How could I not be disgusted?'

She decided to be the first to make a move and started pulling him onto the bed. But at the faintest sound of Mrs. Forman calling for Hyde, he broke away quickly and told her to wait there. He walked out of the room and made sounds like he was going upstairs but actually went over to the old shower. Jackie took a couple of deep breaths-that was such a good kiss! But that was all it took to completlely wear her out-a few moments later she decided to 'rest her eyes' until Steven got back but ended up in a deep sleep.

"What the hell, man? She just kissed me. It was like I could taste the devil's evil!"

"Dude, Hyde, she kissed you? You dogged me man!"

"Whatever you're not even dating her. Forman, I think she's asleep. You got the marker?"

"Marker ready."

"Alright. Let's ruin this chick's rep."

* * *


End file.
